John Cena
John Cena John Cena the beast from the WWE felt it was time to join ZWW to see if he can beast here like he beast there! Cena 1st came here and fued with Randy Orton. Then this punk kid named Snakeyz join ZWW from DWF and started saying hes everything John Cena was. Attacking Cena from behind always saying hes better then Cena. The two had many battles even at Clashmania 3 where Snakeyz pulled off the biggest upset in ZWW history defeating Cena then the next month at No Dq 11 Cena defeated Snakeyz in a Last Man Standing Match. At Locked 11 Cena won the ZWW Champ in an Elmination Chamber. He would hold the title up untill Loyal Rumble 12. He repped Team ZWW along with Zack Ryder and Steve Foxx in a win over MizFits members Da Kidd, Tank and Krazy M at Clashmania 4. John Cena upset with everything going on in ZWW stated it was time for a change. At The Rock Says a non-ppv event based our the newly signed superstar The Rock he messed up Rocks last promo and cut a huge shoot promo on The Rock complaing about why Rock is getting all of this and not Cena. Cena turned heel that night and went back to his rapper gimmick from the past. Cena was supose to face The Rock at Locked 13 in a hell in a cell match but instead he had the cage lowerd and had Rock inside trapped in there with Tip, Snakeyz, and Scrap to jump The Rock. He later conformed he is the lead of W.B.S. He defeated The Rock at Clashmania 5 and stole The People Championship belt that was awarded to him when he signed to ZWW. The title became offical at Spend A Night With A Champion where The Rock defeated Cena. Cena got put threw a annonce table by Shawn Michaels (a piledriver) at Never Forgiven 11/12/13 and reinjuied Cena sugerical repeared neck. In 2014 W.B.S turned on Cena and Snakeyz was able to defeat Cena once again and took the Royal Championship. Clashmania 7 the two faced off again in a Clashmania 3 rematch, which saw John Cena getting the win and taken back the Royal Championship. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling :* 1x ZWW Champ :* Most Underrated Superstar Of The Year (2010) :* 2x Royal Champion :* 1x Heavyweight Champ (Current) : *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time)[30] – with Rico Constantino *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge **PWI Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels on Raw on April 23 **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) **PWI ranked #'1' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2007 *'Pro Wrestling Report' **Match of the Year (2006) vs. Rob Van Dam at ECW One Night Stand II *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Shawn Michaels (1) and Batista (1) **WWE Championship (10 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with David Otunga (1), and The Miz (1) **WWE United States Championship (3 times) **Royal Rumble (2008) **Slammy Award winner – 2009 and 2010 Superstar of the Year **Slammy Award for Holy $#!+ Move of the Year (2010) Sends Batista through the stage with an Attitude Adjustment. **Slammy Award for Game Changer of the Year (2011) – with The Rock *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2010) **5 Star Match vs. CM Punk at WWE Money in the Bank on July 17, 2011 **Best Box Office Draw (2007) **Best on Interviews (2007) **Most Charismatic (2006–2010) **Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000–2009) **Best Gimmick (2003) In Wrestling Nicknames :*"The Doctor of Thuganomics" :*"The Champ" (as either the WWE Champion or the World Heavyweight Champion)2005–present :*"The Chain Gang Commander" :*"The Chain Gang Soldier" :*'"'''The CeNation Commander-in-Chief" :*"The Marine" :*"Superman" :*"The Voice of Little Jimmys" (while feuding with R-Truth) Theme Songs *Slam Smack" by R. Hardy (FirstCom Production Music) (June 27, 2002–November 7, 2002)[214] *"Insert Bass Here" by DJ Case (FirstCom Production Music) (November 14, 2002–February 13, 2003)[215] *"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena (March 27, 2003–March 10, 2005; April 5, 2009 for his entrance at WrestleMania XXV) *"We Are One" by 12 Stones (WWE; October 3, 2010-November 21, 2010; Used While a part of Nexus) *"'The Time is Now'''" by John Cena and Tha Trademarc (March 17, 2005–present) Personal life Cena is a lefty.